Survivors
by quietthinker
Summary: The entire fifth grade wins a free trip to Paris, but the plane crashes. Jimmy emerges as the leader and tries to get them off the island. Mostly a drama & tragedy, but there is a little JC.
1. The Vacation Begins

Author's Note: This story takes place after the events in season 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters. Also, many parts of this story are based on both _Lord of the Flies_ and _Lost_. I do not own those shows either.

It was April in Retroville, Texas. Cindy, Jimmy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen sat in Ms. Fowl's classroom, listening to their history lesson. Just then Mr. Willoughby's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention fifth-graders! I have excellent news for you! Our school has won an amazing contest! At the end of this school year, you will all be given all-expenses paid vacation to Paris, France! It will be a one week long trip to celebrate your graduation.

And be sure to give a big thank you to Mr. Iam F. Ake. He is the multi-millionaire who funded this vacation! Congratulations once again!"

The entire classroom erupted in applause. Mrs. Fowl just sat down in her chair, knowing that there was no way she would get any more teaching done today.

"Wow, a free trip to Paris! That's unbelievable!" Sheen excitedly shouted.

"I know! I can't believe that we don't have to pay a cent!" Libby agreed.

"Wow, we get to go to Paris!" Cindy told Jimmy.

"Yes, that's great. You know that it's the most romantic city in the world, right?" Jimmy slyly asked her. She just blushed and turned back to her book.

__

Two Months Later

Jimmy and his friends stood in line at the airport. They were about to board the plane to Paris.

"Wow, I can't believe this is really happening!" Libby shouted.

"I know, I've always wanted to go to Paris!" Cindy said as looked to her side at Jimmy. They were holding hands in line.

"Awww," Libby, Sheen, and Carl both said.

"Oh shut up," Cindy quietly told them, but she was blushing.

"I am going to miss Goddard, though," Jimmy said to nobody in particular.

Soon the entire class was seated on the plane. The entire fifth grade had been seated next to each other on the middle of the airplane. Cindy was next to Jimmy, Libby was with Sheen, and Carl was sitting next to Bolbi. Jimmy looked backwards and saw Betty and Nick sitting together.

"What are you looking at?" Cindy angrily asked.

Cindy turned around and smiled as he saw that Cindy was jealous. "Relax, Cindy. I've got you now. You know Betty doesn't hold a candle to you," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright then," she told him. She couldn't help but giggle a little.

Jimmy smiled as they took off. He had never been on a plane before. He was excited to be flying and not have to pilot the hover car for once. He was enjoying being a passenger.

A few minutes after takeoff Cindy glanced out the window. She quickly grabbed Jimmy's hand and squeezed it hard.

"What's wrong?" a concerned Jimmy asked.

Cindy was about to lie, but she felt that they were close enough for him to know the truth. "I, uh, well, I've always been a little nervous about flying," she whispered to him.

"But we've flown in my hover car and rocket dozens of times," Jimmy told her, a little confused.

"Well, you were piloting them most of the time. And as much as I hate to admit it, I trust you, Nerdtron," she told him with a smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jimmy was flattered. Cindy never had complimented him like this. _God, I love her when she's like this._ "Thanks, Cindy. And don't worry, this plane is completely safe," he gently told her.

As if on cue, the plane rumbled violently. Several kids dropped their drinks into the aisle. Cindy looked up at Jimmy, pure fear in her eyes.

"We are experiencing some turbulence. Please buckle your seatbelts," a flight attendant instructed over the intercom.

Cindy sat there frozen. Jimmy gently shook her. "Cindy, buckled your seatbelt," he whispered into her ear. She nodded and buckled her belt.

"We're going to be fine," he said half to her, and half to himself.

**Author's Note: I've said this before, but I really mean it now. I need to know if this story is good or not. I've never written a story like this before, so I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not. So please let me know. I don't want to write an entire story if nobody likes it. **

Well, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


	2. Let Go

Author's Note: Time to give some much deserved thanks to my reviewers.

_kohirihiri- _Thanks a lot! I was worried that people wouldn't like this idea, but I guess I was wrong!

_CindyNeutron3-_ Thanks for the good review. And I am_ soooo_ sorry about stealing your title! I was sitting at my computer trying to think of one, and then I thought up Not The Best Vacation. I thought it sounded familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Sorry again!

_acosta pérez josé ramiro-_ Thank you for the good review. I like it when people get descriptive about what they do and do not like. And I'm glad to see that someone got my little name joke (I know, stupid, but I thought it was funny). Oh, and the whole thing is not a trap. I thought about that, but decided against it. The name was just a stupid little thing to make you laugh.

_snowboarder9-_ Thanks for the review. Sheen and Libby are boyfriedn/girlfriend. But Jimmy and Cindy? Well, have we ever been really able to describe what they are?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few minutes Jimmy and Cindy squeezed each other's hand and closed their eyes while the plane got bumped around. After what seemed like an eternity it stopped.

"Attention passengers," the pilot said over the intercom. "It appears that we have lost our radio contact. Also, we have sustained minor damage to the plane. We are deviating our course so that we may land and get repairs. But do not worry, none of the damage is anywhere near bad enough to cause any trouble. We'll just land, fix a few things, and continue to Paris," he calmly said.

Jimmy and Cindy let out a deep sigh and turned to each other. They smiled, glad that they were safe. Just then the plane started thrashing around even worse than before. Cindy squeezed Jimmy's hand so hard that he thought she might have broken it.

Everyone in the plane struggled to stay in their seats. Jimmy looked across the aisle and saw Sheen fly upwards and hit his head on the ceiling.

"Sheen!" Libby yelled.

The oxygen masks fell down from above. Jimmy quickly put his on and began taking deep breaths. He had never been so scared. He looked to his side and saw that Cindy was petrified with fear. She didn't have her mask on.

"Cindy!" he shouted above the noise of the rumbling. She slowly looked at him. "Put on your oxygen mask!" he shouted as he pointed at his. She shook her head, as if coming out of a trance. She quickly grabbed hers and strapped it around her face.

All of a sudden Jimmy and Cindy heard a loud tearing sound. They turned around and nearly passed out from shock. The entire tail of the plane had ripped off. Jimmy grabbed onto his seat, as did Cindy. They could feel the wind trying to suck them out of the plane.

Jimmy watched helplessly as several of his classmates and other passengers began being sucked out of the plane. Jimmy leaned to his side and grabbed the hand of a person around his age. She was being sucked out of the plane. Jimmy struggled to pull her back into the cabin, but the force of the wind was too strong. His grip began to loosen. He watched in horror as the skin on her legs began to peel away. The girl looked at him and screamed in pain.

"Let go!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Jimmy couldn't even hear her, but he read her lips. He sadly nodded and let go of her hand.

Jimmy spun around in his seat and was horrified to the cockpit break off several hundred feet in front of him. The last thing he saw was piece of metal flying straight at his head.


	3. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes. He quickly closed them, the light of the sun was making his headache even worse. His whole body ached. He slowly moved his arms and pushed himself off of the ground. He fell back down in pain, his head felt like it was about to explode.

Several minutes later he stood up again. He opened his eyes, ignoring the pain. He looked around. In front of him was a beautiful beach. Behind him was a jungle. He was surrounded by palm trees. _What the heck happened?_

He looked down and saw a large laceration on his leg. He took off his shirt and used it as a bandage, tying it around his wound. He put a hand to his head and felt blood. He spun around, trying ot figure out where he was. 

Suddenly he remembered the plane crash. He remembered the kid that he tried to save and a piece of metal flying at him._ I, I survived that?_ Jimmy grabbed a nearby stick and used it to help him walk. He heard screams in the distance. He ran as fast as he could towards them.

He froze when he saw what was causing the screams. There was a flaming metal hull on the beach. He recognized it as the middle of the plane. His classmates were running around screaming their heads off. Some of them were badly hurt, some were pinned under the wreckage, and some were frozen like he was. Jimmy snapped himself out of it and ran towards the crash.

He suddenly stopped and moved a few feet backwards. _Plane crashes. Wreckage is on fire. Plane carries hundreds of gallons of fuel. Several minutes have passed. May god help us._ "EVERYBODY GET AWAY FROM THAT PLANE!" he shouted as he ran towards the survivors. They looked at him like he was crazy.

"Neutron?" Nick asked as Jimmy ran towards them.

"This thing is going to explode any second!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Nobody moved. "Get out of here now!" he shouted at them. His classmates started running into the jungle. Cindy and Libby ran towards him.

"You're alive!" they both shouted.

"No time! Help me!" he nervously yelled as he ran to an unconscious Sheen. The three of them dragged him to the jungle. "Alright, there's still some people there!" he yelled as he ran back to a pinned classmate.

"Didn't he say that this thing was going to explode?" Libby nervously asked.

"Then let's hurry!" Cindy shouted as she ran towards Jimmy. Libby followed her.

"You two lift that metal, I'll pull him out!" Jimmy shouted. Cindy and Libby lifted the wreckage that was pinning the boy down. Jimmy dragged him a few feet away. Cindy and Libby helped bring him back to the other survivors.

As they dropped him off they heard an enormous explosion. They looked behind them and saw the plane explode. Jimmy looked on helplessly, not believing that he was trapped in this hell.


	4. The First Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

That night Jimmy was sitting around a small campfire away from the others. He was just glad that all of his friends had survived the crash. Carl was fine, and Sheen had woken up. Aside from a horrible headache and being dizzy, he would be fine.

It had been a rough day. Most of the survivors were too shocked to get any work done. Jimmy couldn't blame them. But they had managed to get several small fires going as well as one large signal fire. He had kind of gone off by himself for the day. He needed to straighten out his head. Tomorrow he would help everyone.

_Thirty-three. Over two hundred people went on that plane, thinking that they'd go on vacation or visit family. And only thirty-three survive. How does that happen?_

Jimmy pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was a photo of his parents. He smiled a little as he saw the smiles on their faces. He didn't even bother to wipe away the tear that was rolling down his cheek.

Cindy quietly came up behind him and tat down next to him. She looked at the picture he was holding. She pulled out a photo of her parents as well. "You know, they're worried as hell right now," she sadly told him.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't even thought about what the people back home must be going through. "So, what's our status?" Jimmy asked Cindy.

Cindy sat in silence for a moment. "Well, thirty-one other people survived," she told him. He nodded his head, he had already known that. "Libby, Carl, Nick, Butch, Betty, Brittany, Sheen, and Bolbi are all that survived from our class."

Jimmy took a moment to take all of that in. "What about food and water?"

Cindy sighed. "Some of us brought back coconuts from the jungle. That's it," she sadly told him.

Jimmy nodded his head. "Tomorrow I'll search the wreckage and see if anything survived the explosion. At least we have a signal fire going," he told her as he looked at the huge fire that Nick and some others were monitoring.

"What do you mean, tomorrow? We're going to be rescued tonight. There are going to be hundreds of people searching for us. With all of today's technology, they'll find us in no time," Cindy told him.

Jimmy just smiled a little. "Yeah, you're right," he said before Cindy got up and walked off. He didn't have the heart to tell her that they were hundreds of miles off course. The pilot had said that they had lost radio contact and had changed their path. People were looking for them in the wrong place.


	5. Mayday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Early the next morning Jimmy woke up. He looked around and saw that he was still on the beach. They hadn't been rescued. He also looked down at his arm and saw his smashed watch. He took it off and put it in his pocket. If it hadn't been crushed he could send out a distress signal. But there was nothing he could do about that now.

Jimmy walked over to the wreckage of the plane. He nearly threw up at the sight and stench of the dead bodies. He began to check the overhead compartments for emergency food supplies. He didn't find any. Gradually the others started waking up and helped him search. They checked the luggage, the wreckage, and even on the dead bodies, but they couldn't find much.

Two hours later they were done searching the wreckage. Jimmy called everyone's attention. They gathered around him.

"Alright, listen up! Here is our situation. There are thirty-three survivors. We have three gallons of water and maybe a day's worth of food salvaged from the plane. That is nowhere near good enough. We need to start figuring out how to survive."

"The first thing we need is food and water. I'm going on a hike in the jungle to find that stuff. Who wants to help with that?" Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen raised their hands. "Alright, that's good. The rest of you need to split up into groups and do different things. We need people to get firewood and keep that signal fire going at all times. We need people to continue searching through the wreckage and take anything useful, even if it is off our dead classmates. We need people to sort through the stuff we find and organize it. We're going to need to get to work on building shelters. I've checked us all out; every one of us is able-bodied. We all need to help out if we want to survive. Ok?" Jimmy asked.

"Who made you king?" Nick shouted. Several students muttered their approval of Nick's statement.

"Someone has to take charge!" Jimmy told them.

"Well it doesn't have to be you! I'll take care of things from now on," Nick told everyone. They started to cheer.

Jimmy just rubbed his temple. "Fine, whatever! All I know is that I'm going out to find food and water!" Jimmy told them.

Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl grabbed their backpacks and anything that they could use to hold water in. They headed off into the jungle.

Jimmy was hiking very fast, even with his injury. Cindy was almost having trouble keeping up.

"Don't listen to Nick, Jimmy. You're doing a good job," Cindy told him.

"No, Nick's right. I don't always have to be the leader. The important thing is that we survive, I don't care how," he told her as he grabbed her hand.

Sheen, Libby, and Carl were quickly falling behind Jimmy and Cindy. Jimmy and Cindy were too deep in conversation to notice.

"Where the heck are they?" Sheen asked after they had been hiking for an hour. They had been separated from Jimmy and Cindy for half an hour.

"Those idiots didn't even wait for us! Let's just go take another path. We'll meet them back at camp," Libby told Carl and Sheen. They took a right and continued through the jungle.

Several hours later Jimmy and Cindy stopped to take a break. They sat down on a rock and ate some of the fruit they had found. Suddenly Cindy perked her head up and looked around.

"Where are the others?" she asked Jimmy.

Jimmy also looked around. "Great, just great. I guess they couldn't keep up. Don't worry, I'm sure that they're going to meet us back at the beach," he told her.

A few minutes later Jimmy stood up. "Hang on a second," he said as he walked a little further into the jungle. He thought that he had smelled something.

Two minutes later Jimmy ran back to Cindy and grabbed her arm. His face was ghostly pale.

"Jimmy, what's wrong? What did you see?" she nervously asked. Jimmy just kept his mouth shut and led her to where he had just come from.

Cindy's mouth dropped open as Jimmy pointed to the cockpit and upper part of the plane. They stood there for a moment.

"It's the, the cockpit," she whispered.

"HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE HERE?" Jimmy shouted. He waited a few seconds, but there was no answer. "Well, we should check it out. There might be a transceiver," Jimmy said as he walked through the wreckage.

Cindy followed him and sifted through the debris. They walked up to the pilot's seat and saw the radio. Cindy looked at Jimmy, who just shrugged. "Worth a shot," she told him. Jimmy nodded his head and flipped a few switches on it.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday. This is Oceanic Flight 713. This is Oceanic Flight 713. This is Oceanic Flight 713. Mayday Oceanic Flight 713. Geographic location unknown, approximately two hundred miles west of where we lost radio contact. Repeat, geographic location unknown, approximately two hundred miles west of where we lost radio contact. Repeat, geographic location unknown, approximately two hundred miles west of where we lost radio contact. This flight has crashed and is in need of immediate rescue. There are thirty-three survivors. Repeat, Oceanic Flight 713. Over."

Jimmy released the microphone button and waited twenty seconds. He then repeated the distress signal. "Damn it! No response," he sadly said as he dropped the microphone.

Cindy stared at Jimmy with an amazed look on her face. Jimmy jut turned to her and shrugged. "What? You don't know how to send a Mayday?"

They continued searching through the wreckage. After a few minutes passed Jimmy shouted in excitement. "Yes! I found the transceiver!" he yelled as he picked up what looked like a large walkie-talkie. He flipped a few switches, which cause his smile to disappear. "It's broken," he said as he put it in his backpack.

Jimmy looked at all the bodies around him. "Uh, Cindy? Can you do me a favor and head off into the jungle? I think there might be some water nearby," he told her as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sure, Jimmy," she said a little suspiciously as she went off into the jungle.

Jimmy took a spare shirt from his backpack and tied it around his nose and mouth. He took a deep breath and began searching through the body's pockets. He prayed that they might have something useful.

After a few minutes Jimmy looked through the things that he had found. He had three lighters, two smashed candy bars, about half a gallon of water, a book of matches, a crushed cell phone, and a mirror. His taking inventory was interrupted when Cindy came back. He threw the things in his backpack.

"What was that stuff?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Just a few more things I found in the wreckage," he told her. "Come on, we better head back to the beach now if we want to make it back before dark." With that said he slung his backpack over his shoulder and began the long trek back to camp.

**Author's Note: I did a little research online and found out the proper way to send a distress signal. Jimmy's Mayday was done correctly.**


	6. It's Your Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Four hours later Jimmy and Cindy were nearly back at the beach. Jimmy grabbed Cindy's arm and pulled her to a stop.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something was moving in those bushes," he told her as he pointed to his left.

"I'll handle this," she whispered as she picked up a large rock and threw it.

"God damn it! What the hell was that?" Sheen shouted as he, Libby, and Carl emerged from the brush.

Jimmy was about to apologize, but Cindy put her hand over his mouth. "Take that, you stupid boar!" she shouted towards the bush. She then turned to Sheen. "You're welcome," she said before spinning around and walking back to the beach. Jimmy stared after her for a moment before turning to face Sheen.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Libby angrily asked.

"Why didn't you keep up?" Jimmy questioned.

"Forget it, we have great news!" Carl shouted.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We found a spring about a mile north of the beach. There's enough water to last us a lifetime," she happily told him. Jimmy was about to congratulate them, but Libby kept talking. "_And, _check out all of this food," she continued. Sheen, Carl, and Libby opened up their backpacks. Jimmy was amazed at what he saw. They were filled to the brim with various fruits.

"How did you, where did you, what?" Jimmy asked, very confused.

"We're not idiots!" Sheen shouted.

"Yeah," Libby said, but she was pointing to Carl and Sheen and pretending to fire a gun at them.

"Jimmy! Get over here!" they heard Cindy shout. The four of them ran onto the beach and froze when they saw what was going on.

Butch was wrestling Bolbi to the ground over a frozen dinner (from the plane's emergency food). Nick was arguing with several boys from another class. The signal fire was out. The whole camp was in chaos.

_Those stupid idiots. _"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Jimmy shouted at the top of his lungs. Everybody stopped fighting for a moment. "Look at what you're doing! What the hell is going on?" he angrily asked. Everyone brushed him off and started yelling again.

"YOU ALL BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO HIM OR I'M GOING TO BASH YOUR STUPID SKULLS IN!" Cindy angrily screamed. _That _got them to pay attention.

"Um, thanks," Jimmy told her, a little scared. "Now what the heck is going on here? The camp's destroyed and the signal fire is out!"

"Relax, Neutron. Stop being such a kill joy! We're here for another day, two tops. They're going to find us in no time," Nick calmly explained to him.

Jimmy shook his head at Nick's stupidity. "Are you insane? They're not even looking for us!"

"What?" Nick asked. He couldn't help but show a little fear in his voice.

"We're two hundred miles off course! We lost radio contact with the airport! They think we crashed two hundred miles that way!" he shouted as he pointed out into the ocean. "They're looking for us in the wrong place! They may never find us!"

"You're lying! Why should we listen to you?" Nick shouted.

"Because," Jimmy started to explain.

"Because he saved all of your butts by getting you out of the way of the explosion!" Libby shouted.

"Because he's a genius," Carl added.

"Because he's the only one who has any idea on how to survive on this island!" Cindy shouted.

The other twenty-eight survivors stared at Jimmy and his friends. Jimmy sighed. "Look. Yesterday we survived a plane crash. Two hundred others didn't. We were given a second chance. A second chance to live. But it's not a free pass! We have to work at it!

I want to get off this island as much as anyone else. But the truth is, we're not going to get out of here anytime soon. So we need to focus on survival. We need to get volunteers to bring back water from the spring Libby found every day. We need to have people monitoring our shelters. We need to set up distress signals. We need to find a steady source of food."

Jimmy paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "There are thirty-three of us. Some of us are friends, others enemies. But we all have to work together if we want to make it through this. It's either we all pitch in and help out, or end up like them," he said as he pointed to a rotting corpse sitting among the wreckage.

"It's your choice," he finished before walking off down the beach. He turned around after a moment. "It's your choice," he said again before continuing his walk.


	7. Fire Water

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Later that night Jimmy was sitting around a small campfire. He was a few hundred yards away from the rest of the camp. He wasn't sure where he stood with them. He turned around as he heard someone approaching him. He smiled when he saw that it was Cindy.

"Hey Cind," he told her. She sat down and wrapped some of his blanket around herself.

"That was quite the speech you gave back there," she said.

Jimmy laughed and shook his head. "Does everyone hate me now?"

Cindy seemed a little surprised. "Far from it. I think that they view you as our leader," she told him.

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey, you did save all of our lives. Come back to camp with me."

"No, I'm too tired to walk back there. In the morning," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. A few moments passed. Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of vodka that he had found on one of the victims in the cockpit.

"Jimmy!" a shocked Cindy explained.

"Relax," he said as he took off the bandage on his leg. He flinched as he poured some of the alcohol onto his wound. "It's just to sterilize the wound." He put the half empty bottle in front of them on the sand. "We better save it incase anybody else gets hurt." They both stared at it.

"You know, we've been through a lot the past few days. I think we deserve a little treat," Cindy told Jimmy.

"Yeah, I think you're right. For once," he joked as he grabbed the bottle and took a small sip. He passed it to Cindy, who finished it off. They stared at each other as they swirled the beverage around in their mouths. They both spit it back onto the ground at the same time.

"God, how do adults drink that stuff?" Cindy whispered as she coughed.

"My throat's on fire," Jimmy seethed as he took a sip of water.

They looked at each other and burst into laughter. Cindy grabbed Jimmy's hand and squeezed it. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy woke up the next morning and looked to his side. He saw Cindy lying right next to him. He smiled as he watched her beautiful eyes flutter open. "Morning," he whispered.

"What time is it?" she asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Does that really matter here?" Jimmy asked as he stood up and started walking back to the main camp.

A few hours later everyone was busy working. Butch and Nick were gathering firewood. Libby, Sheen, and Carl had gone off to collect water. Cindy was working on the shelters. Everyone else was milling around, doing something else. Jimmy sat down on a log, a short distance away from the others. He was trying to fix the transceiver.

Nick and Butch came back from the jungle and threw several bundles of sticks on top of their pile. Nick looked over at Jimmy, who appeared to be just sitting on a log.

"Look at Neutron over there. He thinks that he can be our almighty leader, but he won't even do any work!" Nick angrily told Butch.

"Yeah, I hate that Neutron," Butch agreed as they went back into the jungle for more wood.

_I think if I use these wires from the cell phone I found,_ Jimmy thought as he ripped some wires out of the crushed cell phone and put them in the transceiver. He put the cover back on it and flipped it over. He flipped the power switch and was ecstatic when he saw some numbers appear on the screen.

"Cindy! I fixed it!" he shouted as he ran towards her. She put down the sticks she was holding and glanced at the screen.

"Great! Now let's signal some help and get the hell out of here!"

Jimmy's smile faded a little. "It's not that simple."

"Of course it's not," Cindy sighed as she sat down on the sand. Jimmy took a seat next to her.

"You see this little bar here?" he asked as he pointed on the screen.

"Yeah, what does it mean?"

"That's the battery's power. It's very low. Even if I keep the transceiver's power off, it will die in less than thirty-six hours," he explained.

"So what are you waiting for? Send out the signal now," she told him.

"I can't. We're at sea level. We need to be at a high altitude for it to work the best that it can. Plus, sending out a message will take a lot of its power. If we send it out on the beach and someone doesn't pick it up, we're screwed."

Cindy lay back on the sand and groaned. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy. "So what are you suggesting?"

Jimmy stood up and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. He spun her around and pointed at a huge hill in the middle of the island. It had to be at least five miles in and a mile high. "You up for a hike?" he asked.

"Let's tell the others," she dejectedly said.

Within five minutes the entire camp was gathered near the signal fire.

"So, what's up?" Betty asked.

Jimmy stared at her for a moment. Cindy elbowed him in the stomach. "God, alright. You don't have to get violent," he muttered. "Anyway, I've fixed the transceiver. Cindy and I are going to the top of that mountain," he paused and pointed at the hill in the middle of the jungle, "and send out a distress call. It will work best from a high altitude. We should be back by tomorrow night," he told them as he and Cindy started to walk into the jungle.

"Hang on!" Nick shouted. Cindy and Jimmy stopped and turned around. "Why do you get to play the hero and go? I'm stronger than you! I should be the one to go on the hike!"

"Look, I'm the only one who knows how to work the transceiver. Therefore, I'm going," Jimmy calmly told him.

"Why don't you trust anyone but yourself?" Nick angrily asked.

"I'm letting Cindy come, aren't I?" Jimmy shot back.

"Oh, so that's fair. You get to go on a romantic hike with your girlfriend while we all stay here and work our asses off!" Nick yelled.

"One, she is not my girl-," he paused and looked at an angry Cindy. "Sorry, just so used to denying it," he whispered to her.

"Anyway, a day-long trek that spans miles and includes scaling a mountain is not a _romantic hike_. And if you want to get rescued, you'll stop arguing and let us go now," Jimmy angrily told Nick.

"Give me the walkie-talkie, Neutron!" Nick shouted.

Jimmy stepped closer to Nick. "It's a transceiver!"

"Just shut up and give it to me!" Nick yelled.

"Make me!" Jimmy shot back.

"Fine!" Nick yelled as he punched Jimmy.

Everyone took a few steps back and watched as Jimmy and Nick continued fighting. They stepped a little closer to the signal fire. Nick punched Jimmy hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground and dropped the transceiver in the fire. He tried to grab it, but he only burnt his hand.

Nick acted shocked. "He dropped that thing in the fire!" Nick shouted to his classmates.

"What the hell are you talking about? You made me drop it!" Jimmy angrily shouted as he got to his feet.

"Did any of you see that? He tripped and dropped it!" Nick shouted, acting angry. "He just ruined our chances of being rescued!"

The crowd started to murmur among themselves.

"Why don't you get out of here and stop ruining our lives!" Nick shouted. His classmates began shouting at Jimmy.

"Fine!" Jimmy spat out as he picked up his backpack and began walking into the jungle. He turned around and saw Cindy standing with Nick. _Figures. Nothing ever works out for me_.


	9. Confessions

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Jimmy sat in the middle of the jungle, staring at his small fire. He shuddered as he heard several screeches come from the jungle. He threw another stick in the fire and sighed. _I can't believe she didn't stick up for me. After all we've been through, she still likes Nick more._

He glanced up at the sky. There was a full moon overhead. He guessed that it had been about twelve hours since he had left the beach. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a banana. He hadn't eaten since the others had thrown him out.

As he unpeeled his dinner he heard something a few yards in front of him. He put down the fruit and picked up a rock. "Who's there?" he whispered.

Cindy pushed some vines aside and stood in front of Jimmy. "Hey," she quietly whispered.

Jimmy just sat back down. He was still angry at her. "What took you so long?"

Cindy sat down next to him and smiled. "Well, I had to grab this," she told him as she opened her backpack. It had most of the beach's supplies.

"Cindy!" Jimmy shouted.

"What?" she innocently asked. "Hey, you found this stuff, remember?"

Jimmy just shook his head and smiled. "Forget it," he told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head against him.

"Cindy, I just have to say this. This is so much better than what we had before. The fighting, the arguing, the rivalry. It was fun for a while, but I think we both wanted more.

These past couple of months have been the bet of my life. I am so glad that we don't have to hide our feelings anymore. It got so hard to deny to myself and everyone else that I liked you.

I mean, look at you, Cindy. You're just so beautiful," he said as he stared at her. Cindy started to blush. "Your beautiful green eyes, your golden hair, the way you smile, that frown that you get whenever you're upset, everything about you is just, so, perfect. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I, uh," Jimmy unwrapped his arm from Cindy's neck and ran his hands through his hair. "I love you, Cindy."

As Jimmy said those words Cindy felt happier than she had ever been. After years of fighting and arguing and pretending to hate each other, he had finally admitted that he liked her. No, _loved_ her! And he had said it of his own free will! He wasn't in a dream, he wasn't under the effects of some potion, he wasn't hypnotized. She just sat there in shock for a moment.

Jimmy stared at her. "Isn't there, uh, something you want to say to me?" he asked.

Cindy turned towards Jimmy. "Yes, yes! Thank you so much!" she said as she hugged him.

"Uh, sure," Jimmy nervously told her.

"I'm kidding. I love you too, Jimmy," she said as she kissed him.

****

Author's Note: Corny, cheesy, mushy, I know. But I just had to throw it in.


	10. Some New Allies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy woke up the next morning to see that his fire had gone out. He left a note in the dirt for Cindy. It said that he had gone out to find more firewood.

As Jimmy walked through the jungle he started to think about the previous night. _Oh my god, I told Cindy I loved her! I hear that's a big step in a relationship!_ He bent down and picked up a few twigs. He picked some fruit off of a tree and headed back to his camp.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he saw Carl, Sheen, and Libby in his camp.

Libby and the others stared at the ground. "We're sorry, Jimmy," she told him.

"Yeah, we should have stood up for you yesterday," Carl said.

"It's alright, you guys. How are things back at the beach?" Jimmy asked.

"Pretty good. So what can we do to help?" Libby asked.

Jimmy thought for a second. "Well, why don't you three get to work on building a shelter. There's plenty of fruit around here. Cindy and I will go get some water," he told everyone. "Ready?" he asked Cindy.

She nodded her head and grabbed her backpack. The began walking through the jungle.

"Jimmy, what are we going to do for food? Fruit's fine for now, but don't we need protein?" Cindy asked.

"Well, we could always try to catch some fish. And we could use the metal from the wreckage to make knives, I suppose," he thought out loud.

"You mean the fish that are at the ocean and the metal at the beach? About two miles that way," she said while pointing to her left. "And that's surrounded by people who hate you?"

Jimmy kept walking in silence for a moment. "Well, if you're going to be all negative," he muttered.

About an hour later Jimmy and Cindy walked back to their camp. There were even more people there now. Betty and a couple of kids from another class were helping Libby, Carl, and Sheen build some shelters.

"Hey Jimmy," Betty sweetly said while flashing him a smile.

Jimmy sighed as Cindy started clenching her fists. He gabbed her arm and pulled her aside. "We've got bigger problems right now. Remember, I love you, not her," he said. She nodded her head and he kissed her on the cheek. "Now come on, let's get a fire going."


	11. It's Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Two days later Nick was sleeping on the beach. It had been a week since the crash. He was trying to stay calm, but he was beginning to think that Jimmy had been right. They should have been rescued by now.

He opened his eyes and stood up. He reached into the pile of fruit for a coconut, but all of the food was gone. _Ok, so go get some food later._ He went to the stash of water bottles, but they were all empty. _And water_. He looked to his right and saw that the signal fire was out. _And start the fire._

He glanced around the beach. Everyone was sitting around in their shelters. "Butch!" Nick shouted. He saw his friend wake up and get out of his tent.

"What is it?" Butch asked as he yawned.

"We better go get some more firewood. We're running low," Nick instructed.

"Yeah, we'll do it later," Butch said before walking back to his tent.

Nick bent over and sighed. Being a leader wasn't as easy or fun as he had thought. He heard something behind him. He turned around and saw Bolbi. "What is it?" he tiredly asked.

"Bolbi see spaceship!" Bolbi shouted while pointing at the sky.

"What the hell are you-," Nick started to say, but he heard a rumbling sound. He spun around and looked up at the sky. A plane was flying by. "Plane," he whispered. "PLANE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everybody got up and ran out of their shelters. They stood by Nick and looked up at the sky. "Idiots! Get the fire going!" Nick shouted while running towards his stash of firewood. He tripped and crawled through the sand to get some. He picked up several bundles and ran over to the signal fire.

Butch, Brittany, and several other kids ran towards Nick with lighters in their hands. They desperately tried to set fire to the twigs. "Hurry!" Nick shouted.

Everyone else was running around the beach, waving their arms and shouting. Brittany and Butch continued madly clicking the lighters. All they managed to do was get a few twigs on fire. Nick looked up in defeat as the plane passed over the island and continued on its way.

"Alright, whose job was it to keep this fire going!" Nick shouted. Everyone shrugged. "Whose was it?"

"It was Neutron's!" some kid shouted.

Meanwhile, everyone was working at Jimmy's camp. Betty and Cindy managed to act civil to each other and get up a few huts. Jimmy was sorting through their supplies. Libby, Sheen, and Carl had just come back from getting water. Everyone else was gathering food.

Cindy left Betty for a moment and sat down next to Jimmy. "So, what's-," she started to ask.

Jimmy held up his hand and looked straight ahead. "Quiet," he told her.

"I was just trying to tell you-," Cindy started to say.

"Shut up for a second!" Jimmy nastily said. He looked up at the sky and listened to the rumbling in the distance. "Plane!" he shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sky. "What do we do?" Betty asked.

Jimmy desperately looked around. They were in one of the thickest parts of the jungle; there was no room for a signal fire. Jimmy grabbed his walking stick and lit the end of it. "Everyone get a torch and a bundle of sticks and follow me!" he shouted as he ran as fast as he could into the jungle.

Everyone did as told them and ran after them. Jimmy looked up at the sky; the plane was quickly catching up to them. _Come on; for once let me have some luck_. The group continued running. After about twenty seconds they found a clearing.

"Everyone throw your sticks on top of each other and light them!" he shouted as he looked up at the sky. The plane was directly overhead.

Each one of them threw their sticks in and lit the large pile of firewood. It erupted into flames. They all took a few steps back and stared up at the sky. The plane was barely in sight, and showed no sign of having seen the fire. They were too late.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Cindy walked up to Jimmy and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. There will be other planes," she told him.

Jimmy shook his head. "No. No there won't. It's been what, a week since the crash? It took them a week to search out here. That, that plane was a last resort. That was the end of the search. They're giving up," he sadly said.

"Jimmy, there will," Cindy started to say.

"Save it. It's over," Jimmy said while throwing down his torch and heading back to camp.

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews. I've got twenty so far. Please keep it up, you have no idea how happy they make me!**


	12. The Little Rebel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy looked up at the night sky. He stared at the stars, cursing his rotten luck. He had been just a few seconds too late. If he had run a little faster, had his camp a few yards closer to the clearing, they all might be back home right now.

He looked to his right at his sleeping classmates. _These people, they abandoned Nick and his group. They risked their lives in the jungle to come be with me. They thought I could help them. And I failed them. Especially Cindy._

He grabbed some nearby sticks and threw them into the fire. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a carton of cigarettes. He grabbed a nearby lighter and lit it. He put it in his mouth.

He sat there a second, not taking a puff. _God, what the hell am I doing?_ he thought as he ripped the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it into the fire. He stood up and tossed the rest of the carton far into the jungle.

"Well, aren't you the little rebel," Cindy quietly said. Jimmy looked to his side and saw Cindy standing there, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Shut up. I put it out," he sadly told her. _And since when am I the mean one?_

Cindy sighed and sat down next to him. "Jimmy, it wasn't your fault. You did all that you could. Nobody here blames you for what happened."

"That was our chance, Cindy. Our ticket off of this damn island," Jimmy sadly said.

"So what? We'll stay here awhile. You didn't mind it last time," Cindy reminded him.

Jimmy chuckled a little. "You know that this is nothing like last time. Last time we had my inventions. We were rescued the next day. We were alone. And nobody got hurt. We're here because two hundred other people died. We barely have enough food to survive. I'm worried about those stupid animals at night and Nick's gang during the day. That island was paradise. This one is Hell."

Cindy sat in silence, not knowing how to respond to that. After a few moments passed Jimmy stood up and started putting some things in his backpack.

"If we had been on the beach we could have been rescued. We deserve that camp, not them. Tomorrow we're going back," he sternly told her.

"Jimmy, there are a lot of people over there who are really pissed at you," she reminded him.

Jimmy threw his backpack outside his small hut. "So what. _I_ saved their lives that first day. _I_ figured out how we could survive. _I_ fixed the transmitter. _I_ rooted around dead bodies so we could live. And _I_ would have signaled that plane. Tomorrow we're going back," he said again before lying down and going to sleep.


	13. Man Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"Alright, listen up!" Nick shouted to his fellow survivors. They all crowded around him. "Now as you may have noticed, our food supplies are running low. And I'm sure that we're all sick of fruit. But don't worry, I have a plan. We're going to hunt!" he shouted as he showed the group two spears that he had been working on.

The crowd began to cheer and murmur amongst themselves. Nick smiled; he finally had come up with a good idea.

"Now, who will be the two to get us food?" he asked in a booming voice. Two fairly strong people from another class raised their hands. "Excellent! Take these," Nick said as he walked towards the kids and handed them the spears.

"Tonight we will have meat for dinner. So let's prepare for our feast! Some of us shall get water! Some of us shall make fires! And some of us will fix our shelters incase it rains. Tonight, we celebrate our first hunt!" he shouted. The crowd cheered.

Nick smiled as he saw his classmates finally get to work. _I knew I could get them organized. You just have to give them the right motivation._

Tom and Mike were walking through the jungle. They were the two hunters. They tightened their grip on the spears as they stopped walking to take a break.

"So, what do you think we'll get to kill?" Tom asked.

Mike shrugged. "Probably some birds or something. Although I heard somewhere that boar live on some islands."

Tom laughed. "You're kidding, right? Pigs on an island?"

"Hey, you asked," Mike said as he stood up. Come on, I want to get back to camp before sunset.

As the two continued walking they heard something. "Quiet. Did you hear that?" Mike whispered.

"Yeah, I did," Tom said. They both got their spears ready and stared at the bushes in front of them. Something was causing it to rustle. "On three we throw them," Tom continued. Mike nodded his head.

"One, two," Tom said. Just then a huge boar ran out of the bush and went between the two boys. It turned around and snorted.

"Well, let's get it," Mike casually said. He walked a little close, his spear held at an angle over his shoulder. He was about to stab the boar when it ran forward. It tackled Mike's legs, which sent him falling to the ground.

Tom tried to spear it, but the pig was too fast. It turned back around and ran towards the fallen Mike. The boar sent its tusk through Mike's stomach. He screamed in pain.

"Mike!" Tom shouted. He tossed his spear at boar. It missed by a long shot, but it scared the pig. The animal ran away into the brush. "Buddy, you ok?" Tom nervously asked as he knelt down by his friend. "Mike?"

Mike was unconscious and losing a lot of blood. "God, what did that thing do to you?" Tom whispered as he took his shirt off. He carefully tied it around Mike's wound.

Tom stood up and looked around him. They were about a mile away from camp. He bent down and carefully slung his friend over his back. _This isn't going to be fun_ he thought as he began the hike back to the beach.

A little bit later Jimmy and his group appeared on the beach. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Nick emerged from the crowd and stared at Jimmy.

"Well, look who came crawling back," he sneered.

"Shut up, Nick. And nice job signaling that plane, by the way," Jimmy shot back.

Nick's face held a look of hurt, but it was quickly replaced by anger. He grabbed Jimmy's collar and lifted him off the ground. "We said we don't want you here. So leave!" he shouted as he threw Jimmy to the ground.

Jimmy pulled himself up and glared at Nick. "We have just as much right to the beach as you do."

"Really? Cause we all say we don't want you here. And there are a lot more of us than there are of you," Nick said while shoving Jimmy.

"Jimmy, maybe we should just-," Carl started to say.

"Not now, Carl," Cindy said as she stepped forward and stood next to Jimmy.

"And why don't you want Jimmy here? He saved you from the explosion. He organized us. And he didn't drop the transceiver into the fire, you did!" she shouted.

Everyone began to whisper to each other. Nick held a look of worry on his face. "Don't listen to her! Who's the one that organized a hunt? Who was it that made sure we'd have meat tonight?" Nick cockily asked.

As if on cue, Tom ran onto the beach, carrying Mike on his shoulders. Everyone turned their attention to him. Tom looked like he was going to pass out. "He... got... hurt," Tom managed to say before collapsing on the sand.


	14. Time's a Factor

**Author's Note: Well, it's time to thank the reviewers again. **

_acosta pérez josé ramiro- _Thanks for all the reviews. And thanks for being so descriptive, I love it when people do that.

_CindyNeutron3_- Thanks for all of the reviews, you've given one on pretty much every chapter. And I looked over chapter 11, the end was a little confusing. I meant that their chances of being rescued were over.

_Snowboarder9-_ Thanks for all of the reviews. And I read _Alternate Ending to Win, Lose, and Kaboom_ a while back. I really liked it, and I'll have to remember to review it. Thanks for all of the reviews. And I read a while back. I really liked it, and I'll have to remember to review it.

_ignite444_- Thanks ignite, your reviews are always appreciated. You've reviewed pretty much every one of my stories. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stood still for a second, staring at the two bloody boys. Jimmy was the first to snap out of it. He ran towards Mike and Tom and examined them. Sheen, Carl, Libby, Cindy, and Nick crowded around him.

"Alright, drag this one away. He's fine. I need room for this other one," he said while Sheen and Carl carefully pulled Tom a few yards away. After a few seconds, however, he woke up and ran back to Jimmy.

Jimmy looked over Tom. _Alright, got a pulse. He's breathing. That's good._ "What happened?" he asked Tom as he looked at the wound.

"Uh, we were hunting boar and one of them stabbed him. In the stomach," Tom told him.

"Hunting? What weapons did you have?" Jimmy asked.

"Nick made us some spears."

"And where are the other hunters?" Jimmy questioned.

Tom looked a little confused. "Um, it was just the two of us."

"Did any of you have any experience hunting?" Jimmy asked. Tom shook his head. Jimmy angrily turned to Nick. "Do you mean to tell me that you sent out two inexperienced hunters with makeshift weapons out to hunt boar?"

Nick looked shocked that Jimmy was blaming him. "Hey, I thought they were going to get birds or something! How was I supposed to know some stupid pig would attack them?"

Jimmy took off his shirt and pressed it on Mike's wound. It was quickly stained with blood. "Alright, go get me some water," Jimmy urgently instructed. Nick nervously laughed. Jimmy motioned for Cindy to apply pressure to Mike's wound. Jimmy stood up and stared Nick in the face.

"Do you mean to tell me that you have no water?"

"Well, the guys should be back in a couple of hours with some," Nick quietly told him.

Jimmy hung his head in defeat. He started pacing around, thinking of a way to save Mike. _Come on, think. You can temporarily stop the bleeding, but I'm going need to sew up the wound . And if his organs were punctured, I'm going to need medical tools. _Jimmy thought back to when he and Cindy had found the cockpit.

"Cindy!" he shouted. Libby took over monitoring the wound while Cindy ran up to Jimmy.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need you to go back to the cockpit. Search every inch of it. There might be some useful stuff we left there. Take back _anything_ that could be useful. I want Butch and Betty to go with you."

"Why Betty?" she angrily asked.

Jimmy nearly shouted in anger. "There is no time for this! Butch is the strongest one here besides you. Betty will listen to you and help keep Butch in line. And I know that you don't want me on the beach with Betty while you're not here. Time's a factor here, Cindy. Please get going." She nodded her head and ran off to find Betty and Butch.


	15. Tick Tock

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

A few hours later Jimmy still sat by Mike, whose name he had just recently learned. His only source of light was the fleeting sun and his campfire. Libby, Carl, and Sheen sat around Jimmy as he checked his wound.

"Guys, I don't mean to be rude, but, you're kind of in the way. Can you two go?" he asked Sheen and Carl as kindly as he could. They nodded their heads and went back to the others.

"Jimmy," Libby started to say, but Jimmy held up his hand.

"Hang on," he nervously said as he put his ear to Mike's mouth. He didn't hear any breathing. "Damn it!" he shouted as he leaned the Mike's head back and opened his chin. Jimmy pinched his nose shut and gave two rescue breaths. When that didn't work he gave fifteen chest compressions. When he didn't react, Jimmy gave two more rescue breaths and fifteen more chest compressions. "Don't you dare die on me, Mike!" he angrily shouted. After another few seconds of this Mike began to breathe on his own, but he was still unconscious.

Jimmy sighed and laid back. He wiped his lips and turned around to see Libby staring at him. "Wow," was all she could say.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, ok?" Jimmy angrily told her. He thought she was going to rib him for 'kissing' Mike.

"Hey, give me some credit. All I was going to say was that was awesome," she told him.

Jimmy sighed. _Why do I expect people to like me when I don't show them any trust?_ "Sorry."

They both sat in silence for a moment. "Look at him," Jimmy whispered to Libby. She looked at Mike. "It's been a whole week since the crash. He was in our grade back home. He risked his life to get us some food. And I just learned his name an hour ago," he sadly said.

Libby put her hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "You've got to stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. This wasn't your fault."

Jimmy shook his head. "I was the one who said that we should all work together. There were only thirty-two other people on this island. How hard would it have been to have talked to them, ask them their name, talk about the pain we all felt after the crash? I never even got to know him. I'll probably never get the chance."

"Are you saying that he's going to...you know?" Libby nervously asked.

Jimmy nodded his head. "The clock's ticking. Cindy has to get here soon if we want the slightest chance of him surviving. And even if I can sew up the wound and fix his organs, he still lost a lot of blood."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Come here, Jimmy," she said as she gave him a hug.

Jimmy rested his head on her shoulders and let a few tears fall down his cheek. They stayed like this for a few moments. After a while Jimmy pulled away. "Thanks, Libby. You're a good friend," he said as he wiped his eyes.

"You need a break, Jimmy. I can watch him. Go get something to eat," she instructed him. Jimmy nodded his head and started walking to the main camp.

When he was about halfway there he saw that Nick was standing a few yards away from him. He was leaning against a tree, seemingly deep in thought. Jimmy walked over to him.

"Hey Nick," he quietly said.

Nick just stood there for a moment. "This, this wasn't supposed to happen," he quietly said.

"Nick, it's not your-," Jimmy started to say. But Nick just shook his head.

"Shut up, Neutron. You know it is. I thought I could handle this. I thought I could lead them. But look what happened. No water, we're almost out of food, people are getting hurt, and we missed our chance at rescue. How the hell do you do it?" he asked as he stared at Jimmy.

"Nick, I'm not the hero that everyone thinks I am. God, I start half of the messes that I clean up."

"But what about the other half?" Nick questioned.

Jimmy paused for a moment. "Well, I don't know. But I'm no saint."

"Seriously, Jimmy. How do you do it?"

Jimmy thought for a moment. "I guess you just have to just do what you think is right. Just, well, do what's best for them and not you."

"It's just, I never thought it would turn out like this. God, I just thought that we were, I don't know, invincible. I mean, we survived that crash. Did you remember that crash? It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen. But we survived, just like we did everything else. We're not supposed to die. We're just not," he solemnly told Jimmy.

Jimmy thought about this. _I guess he's right. I always thought that we were invincible. If Mike dies here, then so can I._ "Just don't give up, Nick. He's not dead yet," he said as he walked back to his patient.

"This doesn't change anything between us when we get back home," Nick reminded him.

"_If_ we get back home," Jimmy corrected.


	16. GoodBye

**Author's Note: Thanks for making me notice a mistake, _snowboarder9_. I went back and changed it so that Jimmy's always working on Mike.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

It was around midnight when Cindy and Betty emerged from the jungle. Jimmy ran over to them.

"Where's Butch?" he nervously asked.

Cindy waited a moment before answering. "One problem at a time, Jimmy," she said as she handed him her backpack. They both ran back to Mike. Betty and Nick went to wake the camp. They crowded around Jimmy, Cindy, and Mike.

Jimmy opened the backpack and examined the tools that Cindy had brought back. _Scissors, that's good. Some scrap metal, that won't help right now. Flashlight, that's going to come in handy. A sewing kit, that's what I'm talking about. _"Good job, Cind," he told her. He gently kissed her cheek before setting to work.

"Shouldn't you boil that stuff or something?" she asked.

Jimmy shook his head. "No time. We're losing him fast," he told everyone.

The other thirty survivors anxiously looked on as Jimmy took the flashlight and shined it on Mike's wound. Jimmy smiled a little as he saw that no organs were punctured. He got out the sewing kit and began stitching the wound. Suddenly Mike stopped breathing. Jimmy desperately threw down his tools and began giving CPR. The entire camp held it's breath.

"Come on, come on," Jimmy whispered as he started the chest compressions. "We haven't come this close for you to die now." Jimmy gave two more rescue breaths. After another two cycles of breaths and compression Mike still wasn't breathing. "COME ON!" Jimmy angrily shouted as he punched Mike's chest.

After another few seconds Jimmy abruptly stopped. Everyone crowded a little closer as Jimmy sighed. He grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it over Mike. Jimmy stood up, running his hands through his air. He began walking down the beach, away from the camp.

"Jimmy!" Cindy shouted as she began to run after him.

Libby grabbed her arm. "No. He needs to handle this himself," she told Cindy.

Several hours later Jimmy came back to the camp. He noticed that all of the survivors were in the jungle. He walked over to them and saw that Mike was lying in a hole in the ground. Everyone was silently standing by. Cindy walked over to Jimmy.

"We're giving him a funeral. We thought that you should-," he told him.

Jimmy just nodded and stood behind the grave, facing the rest of the camp.

"Early this morning we lost our first classmate. His name was Michael Stephens. He gave his life trying to secure food for us. He died so that we might have a chance to live." Jimmy paused for a moment, trying to think of what else to say.

"Nine days ago we all crashed on this island. Thirty-three of us survived. We thought that this would be a fun little adventure for a day or two, and then we'd get rescued. If anything good came of Mike's death, it is that we now know the seriousness of this situation. No longer is this a game, but a fight for survival. We must all pitch in and work if we want to survive.

Thanks to Mike, we can put a human face on death. Thanks to him we now know what will happen if we're not careful. Thanks to Mike, we have motivation to live. Thirty-three of us survived, and now thirty-two live. And we're going to keep it that way.

So thanks, Mike. Thanks for giving your life so that we may live. Thanks for showing us that this isn't a game. May you rest in peace. Amen," Jimmy said. Everyone bowed their heads for a moment. Jimmy bent down and picked up a handful of dirt. He threw it in the grave. Everyone stepped forward and did the same.

As the crowd started to disperse Jimmy walked towards Cindy. He braced himself, knowing that the answer to this question would hurt. "What happened to Butch?"

Cindy sighed as she looked at Jimmy's tired face. She couldn't stand to break his heart. "He, he tripped and fell off a cliff on our way to the cockpit last night. He's gone."

Jimmy sat down on the ground and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what was happening. "Thirty-one. Not thirty-two," he mumbled, before going back to the beach.


	17. Inside My Head

**Author's Note: This chapter is really a recap, a look inside Jimmy's mind. It's not necessary to the plot. **

And on another note, thirty-seven reviews! Alright! But can we make it to forty? That's up to you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Two weeks ago me and thirty-two others survived a plane crash. I saw the tail section break apart, as did the cockpit. I tried to save someone who was being sucked out of the plane, but I wasn't strong enough to pull her back in. The last thing I saw was a piece of metal flying at my head.

I woke up sometime later in a jungle. I had no idea where I was or how I had gotten there. My leg was badly cut, and I had a horrible headache. I heard some screams in the distance, so I went to see what they were. When I ran onto the beach, I saw it.

It was the flaming fuselage of the plan. I just stood there, frozen. My classmates, my _friends_, were running around like crazy. Some were hurt, some were dead, and some were pinned underneath he wreckage.

I think my job as leader was set when I started shouting at them. I told them to get away from the plane. After I had ushered them to safety the plane blew up. I had survived. But that was about the last piece of good luck I would have.

The next day Cindy and I, who are somewhat of an item, went out to look for some food. But what we found was the cockpit. I used the radio to send out a distress signal, but nobody picked it up. I managed to find a transceiver among the wreckage, but it was busted. I took it back to camp anyway.

When we got back to the beach the camp was in chaos. People were fighting over food, the signal fire was out, it was insane. I started yelling at them. With Cindy's help, I got them to listen to me. I told them that we would be stranded here for a while, so we needed to get organized.

The next day I managed to fix the transceiver. All I had to do was climb a mountain and send out a signal. But Nick started fighting me, and he made me drop the transceiver in a fire. Everyone blamed me. They kicked me out of the camp. So I went off into the jungle. Over the next twenty-four hours several other people, including Cindy, joined me. They thought I was a better leader than Nick.

Then, one week after the crash, a plane flew by. Nick's camp was in chaos, no doubt die to the fact that he was a horrible leader. His camp failed to signal it. I managed to organize my followers and start a signal fire, but it was too late. If we had been on the beach it would have worked.

So I decided that I was going back to the beach the next day. When I got there, well, let's just say that I wasn't welcomed with open arms. But when an injured hunter came back, suddenly everyone looked to _me_. If there's one thing I've learned about being a leader, it's that people will hate you until they need you.

I tried the best I could, but I couldn't save him. He died. I thought he was the first casualty, but Butch had died on a hike several hours before.

So now we're down to thirty-one people. I won't let anyone else die. This isn't a game anymore, it never was. These people trust me to take care of them. So I will. I will get us off this island. I will save the day. _Again._


	18. Vodka

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy and Cindy were just coming back from hike to the spring. They were bringing back water from the camp. Cindy leaned against a tree and took a few deep breaths. Jimmy just smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just, well, I never noticed how beautiful your hair is when it's down. I've never seen you wear it like that before," he told her.

Cindy tried to shrug, but she was blushing. The moment was broken when Carl came running over. "Jimmy!" he shouted.

Jimmy sighed. "What is it, Carl?"

Carl pulled up one of his pant legs and revealed a pretty big cut. Jimmy bent down on one knee and looked it over. "How'd that happen?"

"I tripped when I was getting some food. Am I going to be ok?" Carl nervously asked.

Jimmy laughed a little. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. But I better sew it up, just to be safe," Jimmy told Carl as he took out the sewing kit.

"Uh, do we have to? I'm scared of needles," Carl said as he shuddered.

Jimmy took another look at the wound. "Yeah, I think it would be best."

Jimmy went to put the needle in, but Carl just started shaking. "Ugh, fine. Just keep this on all time," Jimmy said as he pulled a shirt out of his backpack. He poured a little water on the wound to clean it. He then tightened the shirt around Carl's leg. Jimmy smiled as he admired his work.

Several days later Jimmy came back from another trip to the spring. Nick ran up and started shouting.

"Alright, calm down. What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Something's wrong with, what's his name? Wheezer," Nick told him.

"Carl's hurt?" Jimmy asked, very concerned. Nick ran off to a small hut a few hundred yards away. Jimmy followed him.

When he entered the shelter he saw a very sick Carl lying under a blanket. Libby, Cindy, and Sheen were also with him. Jimmy handed Carl some water, which he quickly drank. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's got a fever, and he's been throwing up. He's really sick," Cindy told him.

Jimmy felt Carl's forehead, it was burning hot. "Carl, Carl! Can you hear me?"

"Jimmy, it hurts," he weakly mumbled.

Jimmy turned to Nick. "When you threw me out of the camp, did you find any aspirin on the dead passengers?"

"Sorry, dude. We already showed you everything we found."

Jimmy took a deep breath and prepared himself. _For once, just once, let me be wrong._ Jimmy took the bandage off of Carl's leg. Everyone in the hut spun around and started gagging. The wound was green and badly mutilated. Jimmy turned back to Carl.

"Alright, what to do. What am I going to do?" Jimmy asked nobody in particular.

Nick snapped his fingers. Everyone turned around and looked at him. "Jimmy, don't you have something to, uh, what do they call it? Uh, sterilize! That's it! Don't you have something to sterilize the wound? I know that I heard there's something on a plane that you can use for that. What is it?" Nick asked.

"Vodka?" Jimmy and Cindy sadly told him.

"Yeah, vodka! Do you have any of that?" Nick eagerly asked.

Jimmy sadly turned to Cindy. "Did you find any back at the cockpit?"

Cindy was nearly crying. "We searched through all of the wreckage and bodies. There wasn't any."


	19. A Leader's Duties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

That night Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Nick sat in the hut with Carl. He was coughing violently every so often. He fever had gotten even worse. Cindy pulled Jimmy aside and whispered to him.

"How long?" she sadly asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Minimum," he sadly said.

Cindy was confused. "What?"

Jimmy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "The thing that he's got, it's not pleasant. It's slow. And painful."

"So you're saying that he's going to have to go through this all night?" Cindy questioned, starting to cry. Jimmy sadly nodded his head.

Jimmy ushered everyone out of the hut. "I want you all to go in and say good-bye. Let him know he's loved," Jimmy dejectedly instructed. Sheen and Libby went in together. He was about to say one at a time, but Cindy stopped him.

Nick, Cindy, and Jimmy sat on the sand. "Neutron, I'm sorry. I know he was your friend," Nick said. Jimmy just nodded his head. Sheen and Libby came out, and Nick went in.

Jimmy turned to Cindy. "Don't tell him. I will," he instructed. Cindy nodded. Nick quickly came out, and Cindy went in. About ten minutes later she came out and Jimmy came in.

"Hey buddy," he said, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Jimmy. How long do I have?" Carl whispered.

Jimmy waited a minute before answering. "Um, tomorrow it will happen."

"But it hurts so bad," Carl moaned before turning to his side and throwing up.

"Carl, I want you to know that this is all my-," Jimmy started to explain, but Carl interrupted.

"End it," he said.

Jimmy was confused. "What?"

Carl took a moment to gather his strength. "I love you like a brother, Jimmy. I'll miss you. There. Now I've said good-bye to everyone. You don't know how much it hurts. Please end it."

Jimmy nodded his head. He walked outside to the others.

"Well?" Cindy asked.

"He wants me to, um, end it," Jimmy quietly told them.

"You can't do that! It's murder!" Libby told him.

"He's in so much pain. He deserves to die the way he wants," Jimmy told her.

The five of them stood in silence. Jimmy was about to go back into the hut when Nick grabbed his arm. "It's too hard for you. I'll do it," Nick seriously said.

Jimmy was a little shocked by the gesture, but he shook his head. "A good leader must do both the good and the bad," he told Nick.

Nick nodded his head in both understanding and approval. Jimmy walked into the hut. Everyone turned away and took a few steps back. About two minutes later Jimmy walked out, crying. Everyone watched in silence as he walked along the beach, away from the camp.


	20. You Chose Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Nobody in the camp could go back to sleep. They couldn't believe that another person had died. They sat around the signal fire and waited for Jimmy to come back.

Jimmy was running along the shore, trying to not think about Carl's death. It was useless, though. _I killed him. I just had to take a sip of that stupid vodka. Why? Why in the world would I do that? I'm eleven years-old! There's no reason for me to do that!_

Jimmy stopped running and lay down on the sand. He let the tears flow freely. _There's no way out of this one. There's no clever excuse to ease my guilt. I drank that stupid liquor, and Carl died because of it. My best friend, the first person to show me any kindness when I moved here, is dead. And it's my fault._

Jimmy looked up at the night sky. He saw some stars twinkle. He picked himself up a little bit and got on his knees. He clasped his hands together and bent his head down._ This goes against every law of physics, but I've got to try._ "Hey, Carl," he whispered. He cleared his throat and spoke louder. "I'm sorry about what happened. You didn't know it, but it's all my fault. When you showed me your cut, I should have sterilized it. And I would have. Cindy and I had found some alcohol in the cockpit. But we drank it. You would be alive if I hadn't had drunk it," Jimmy sadly said as he broke down and cried._ You've got to do this._ Jimmy regained his composure and continued. 

"If you can hear me, know I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this before you died. I'm sorry, Carl. And Cindy is too. But it's my fault, not hers. Everything's my fault.

People think I'm some big hero. But I'm really not. Every mess that I've ever gotten us out of, every stupid one, I got us into. Correcting your mistakes doesn't make you a hero. God, why can't people understand that? Why can't they realize I'm not the saint they think I am?

Even this crash. Sure, I didn't crash the plane. But I could have done so much more. I could have walked away from Nick instead of fighting him. Then we'd be back home right now because the transceiver wouldn't have been destroyed.

Or that plane that went by. If I had stood up to Nick instead of running away from the beach, I could have signaled the plane. And Butch. Why did I insist on sending him? And you. God, you were my best friend. And you're dead because of me. I'm so sorry," he finished before breaking down and crying again.

Jimmy laid back on the sand and tried to stop sobbing. "Maybe, maybe I should end it. I cause so much trouble. I killed my best friend. I don't deserve to live," he mumbled as he walked into the jungle. He trudged along for about an hour, until he reached a cliff.

He was about to jump off when he remembered what he had told Nick_. Just, well, do what's right for them and not you._

Jimmy took a few steps back_. God, no. I can't do this. They trusted me to get them through this. This is bigger than me. I've got to pull through. For them._

As the sun slowly rose above the horizon Jimmy appeared on the beach. Everyone turned towards him. They could tell that something about him was different. His eyes, they were colder. They held a look of deep pain. 

"We are getting off this island," he somberly told them. They all gave him a confused look. "There's a way off. I didn't even consider it before because it is too dangerous. But we don't have a choice. Too many people are dying."

"How are we going to get off?" Brittany asked.

"A raft. We're going to use everything that we've got. The seats from the fuselage, the scrap metal, the palm trees in the jungle. We're all going to pitch in and work. The winds will be best a week from now. That's when it will ship out," Jimmy explained.

"I thought you said we were hundreds of miles from civilization. No way we'll get there on a raft," Nick reminded him.

"It's risky, yes. But so is staying here. We'll fill the raft with food and water. With the winds in our favor, we might be able to get in the shipping lanes," Jimmy told him.

"No way, it's too dangerous. A plane passed over this island before, another one will come," Nick said. Everyone started to mumble their agreements with him.

"ENOUGH!" Jimmy shouted. Everyone became deafly silent. "You will shut up and do as I say! You all come to me when you need help, say that I am your leader. Whenever something goes wrong here, I fix it. You chose me to lead you. And that's what I'm doing. You cannot support me when you need me and cast me aside when I make a decision you disagree with. We are building a raft."

Everyone stared at him. They had never seen Jimmy like this before. "NOW!" he angrily yelled. Everyone got off their seats and got to work.


	21. Three Sailors, Two Seats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Over the next week, the thirty survivors worked feverishly on building a raft. They managed to cut down palm trees and saw wood with the makeshift tools Jimmy had invented. By the end of the seventh day it was ready. Everyone marveled at it.

The raft was sitting on the shore of the beach. It was not so much a raft as a primitive boat. It was around twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. It was in two sections. One section was a bedroom. In it was all the food, water, firewood, lighters, and clothing needed. It had a couple of blankets and pillows. That part of the raft had a ceiling.

The other half of the raft was just that, a raft. It was a floor made of wood. This did not have a ceiling so they could signal a plane with a fire or mirror. In the middle of this part of the raft was a rubber mat kept down with rocks. This was for a signal fire.

"Well, the wind is favorable. We should ship out now," Jimmy told everyone. They had yet to discuss who was going on the raft. Jimmy turned to Cindy, who just nodded her head. He grabbed her hand and began to walk onto the boat, but Nick blocked their way.

"Jimmy, you can't go on this thing," Nick told him.

"Move," Jimmy sternly instructed.

"We need you here. You're too important for you to risk your life out in the ocean," Nick said.

"If anyone is going to die, it will be me," Jimmy solemnly shot back. He was still feeling incredibly guilty about Carl's death.

"And me," Cindy said. She was feeling just as guilty as Jimmy.

Jimmy tried to step forward, but Nick wouldn't let him. "Do what's best for them, not for you," Nick told him.

Jimmy looked around at his fellow survivors. He let out a deep sigh. "Fine. But then who will go?"

"Me, of course," Nick said.

"This isn't a game, Nick. There's a good chance you'll die out there," jimmy reminded him.

Nick just laughed a little. "Jimmy, if anyone _deserves_ to die on this island, it's me."

Jimmy nodded his head. "Good luck," Jimmy said as he started walking back to the others, still holding Cindy's hand. But she wasn't moving.

"I'm still going," Cindy told him.

"No, you're not," Jimmy said.

"Since when do you control what I do?" she angrily demanded.

Jimmy pulled her away from the crowd. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm not telling you not to go, I'm begging you," he said as fell to his knees. "You are the only thing that is worth living for. That raft, it's like suicide. I was stupid to ask you to come with me, it was wrong. But I just wanted to be with you. If something happens to you, I just couldn't go on. I'll never be able to lead here if I'm worrying about you. I love you, Cindy. Please, don't leave me," he begged.

Cindy was amazed to see Jimmy starting to cry. "Ok, I won't go."

Jimmy smiled and stood up. He gave her a huge hug and deeply kissed her. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

They went back over to the crowd surrounding the raft. "I'll go alone. There's no need for two people to risk their lives. Besides, the food and water will last longer if there's only one person," Nick told him.

Jimmy nodded and walked up to Nick. "Take this," he said while handing him a large mirror. "Signal a plane or ship with it. And remember, anything can be an S.O.S. as long as it comes in threes."

Nick nodded his head. The two boys stared at each other for a moment. They were both so different, yet so much alike. One craved to lead, the other just wanted to follow. Yet they would do anything to save their friends. Nick outstretched his hand, which Jimmy shook.

"Good luck," Jimmy said.

"See on the other side, _Jimmy_," he said.

Everyone worked together and pushed the raft off the beach and into the ocean. They all stared as it slowly disappeared into the horizon.


	22. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy sat on a log, taking a sip from his water. He looked around at the camp. Everyone had worked hard the past ten days to get signals up for a rescue plane. Five signal fires were placed around the island. They had _help_ spelled out in rocks. They had plenty of dead firewood for burning and green wood for smoke signals. There wasn't much else that they could do.

Cindy put down her backpack and sat down beside him. "Hey. How you doing?" she asked.

Jimmy ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Good, I guess. Something should have happened by now."

"Give it time, Jimmy. This has to work," she said as snuggled up against him.

"I don't know, Cindy. He had maybe a week's worth of water and food. The human body can go three or four days before getting dehydrated. Something better happen soon."

Meanwhile, Nick was lying down on the middle of the raft. He looked to his left at all of the empty water bottles. He hadn't had anything to drink in three days. His throat felt like it was on fire. He could barely move, every inch of his body ached.

_It's too late for me. Someone will find this raft eventually, but I'll be dead. But how will they know to go save the others if I can't tell them to? There's got to be a way to let then know others survived._

Nick struggled to get on his knees. He crawled over to the fire pit. He felt the bottom of it and pulled his hand out. His fingers had ashes on them. He put his hand back in and covered his fingers with ashes. He pulled out the mirror in his pocket with his other hand. He began to write on the mirror with the ashes. 

**29 men live after crash. Head south.** He struggled to fit the words on the mirror, he didn't have too much room. He slid the mirror into the bedroom on the raft. Nick collapsed onto the floor and closed his eyes.

_Six Days Later_

A small private plane was flying over the ocean. "So, how's the wife?" the pilot asked.

The copilot smiled as he took a sip of water. "Yeah, Helen's fine."

They sat in silence while they flied the plane. The copilot squinted as he looked ahead. "Hey, Jim? What's that thing out there?"

Jim, the pilot, glanced at the ocean. Something was floating in it. "Let me get a closer look," he said as the plane dropped some altitude.

"What the hell is that?" the copilot questioned.

Jim studied the raft for a moment. "Don't know, it kind of looks like a raft. Yeah, I think it's a raft. Better radio this in," he said as he flipped a few switches on the radio and grabbed the microphone.

"Pan-pan, pan-pan, pan-pan. This is Jim McFields reporting. I am flying a private plan at approximately forty degrees longitude and twenty-five degrees latitude. We have spotted what appears to be an emergency raft directly below us. A ship should be sent in to rescue them. Do you copy, over?"

"This is the United States Coast Guard. Your pan-pan has been received. Please confirm the following information. Location is approximately forty degrees longitude and twenty-five degrees latitude. A raft of unknown origin is in this area and is in need of naval rescue. Do you confirm, over?" a voice came over the radio.

"I confirm, over," Jim said.

Ten minutes later a patrol boat pulled up to the raft. Two Coast Guards stepped onto it and saw Nick's lifeless body.

"Poor kid. Probably survived a shipwreck or something, only to die on the ocean," on of the men sadly said as he shook his head.

"Hey, look at this," the other man yelled from the raft's bedroom. He walked out of it and showed his comrade the mirror. "Twenty-nine...uh, men. Live, after, crush? No, crash," he said, struggling to read the smudged ashes. "Head south."

The entire beach camp was laying on the sand, completely depressed. Yesterday Jimmy had told them that the raft must not have worked. Everyone stared at Jimmy as he jumped up.

"Everybody listen!" he shouted. They all became silent and stared at the sky. The low buzzing slowly became louder as a plane came into sight. "You know what to do!" Jimmy shouted.

Two people ran to each signal fire to make sure that they were well lit. They threw green wood on it to make smoke. Everyone else ran on the beach waving brightly covered clothing. Jimmy and Cindy used mirrors to try to signal the plane.

"This is Johnson reporting. We have definite activity below. You better send in a rescue team," the pilot said into his radio. He circled the island to try to let the kids know that he had seen.

"Why's he circling? Shouldn't he be landing?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy could barely speak, tears of joy were running down his cheeks. "He can't land a plane on an island. He's letting us know he saw. He must have radioed in a rescue ship."

An hour later everyone was on a large ship, heading home. Jimmy and Cindy stepped out of the lounge where the other kids were cheering. They walked along the deck and leaned against the railing.

"You did it, Jimmy. You saved us," Cindy said as she hugged him.

"No. We did it," he corrected her. They both stood still in silence for a second. "That was way too cliched, wasn't it?"

"Definitely," Cindy laughed.

"So, you kids have been through one heck of an adventure, huh?" an officer asked as he stood next to the kids.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we've been through worse," Jimmy said. Cindy nodded her head. "So, did Nick tell you where we were?"

The officer looked a little confused. "Who's Nick?"

"The kid on the raft. That's how you found us, right?" Cindy asked.

The officer sighed and paced around for a second. He hated this part of his job. "I'm very sorry, kids. He was dead when we found the raft. We found you guys because he had written a note about where you were," he said before walking off.

Jimmy took a few steps forward and sat down on a chair. Cindy took a seat next to him. "Four are dead," he whispered.

Cindy grabbed his arm and led him back to the other survivors. She motioned to all the kids laughing and talking. She bent her mouth down to Jimmy's ear. "But twenty-nine live."


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

_One Week Later_

Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, and Libby were sitting in Jimmy's lab, trying to hide from the press. Apparently twenty-nine kids surviving on an island for a month and then being rescued was a good story. Who would have guessed?

The four of them sat in silence, taking a sip from their drinks every once in a while. They were glad to be back home, but they missed their friends that had died, especially Carl.

"I miss him," Sheen muttered.

"Me too," Libby agreed.

"We all do," Jimmy noted.

"I just wish there was some way we could bring him back," Cindy whispered. Everyone nodded their heads.

Jimmy leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Suddenly they shot open. "We can't bring him back, but we can keep him from going," he shouted. Everyone shrugged and followed Jimmy as he ran to the main computer.

"Come down for dinner!" Bobby's mom yelled.

"One second! I'm almost at level four!" Bobby shouted while playing his online game. The screen suddenly went blank. "What the?" he muttered.

Suddenly the screen came back on. A picture of Mike appeared onscreen. **Michael Stephens. Age: 11. Days survived after crash: 9. Cause of death: shock from blood loss. Reason for being a hero: Died to get us food.**

A few people stopped walking in Time Square and looked up. Everybody soon followed. They staredat the giant television screen and saw a picture of Butch. **Butch Newton. Age: 12. Days survived after crash: 8. Cause of death: Injuries sustained from falling off a cliff. Reason for being a hero: Fell off the cliff during a hike to get medical supplies to save Michael Stephens.**

Everyone in the library started whispering in confusion. They stared at the computer monitors. A picture of Nick was onscreen.** Nicholas Dean. Age: 11. Days survived after crash: 36. Cause of death: dehydration. Reason for being a hero: Volunteered to go on a rescue raft to get help. Died on said raft.**

People all over the world were very confused as the last picture came on screen.** Carl Wheezer. Age: 11. Days survived after crash: 17. Cause of death: Infection/Murder. Reason for being a hero: Died bravely, even though it was someone's else fault for his death.**

The four friends smiled a little as they turned on the news and saw a report on what they had just done. They walked out of the lab and headed to the Candy Bar.

**Author's Note: Well, thanks a lot for reading. And thanks for all of the reviews, I've never gotten this many before.**

**Oh, and when I thought of this ending I realized that it was similar to the end of _The Core. _I don't own that either.**


End file.
